This invention relates to a weather strip installed to an automobile door which is built in a double door style.
There have conventionally been used a pair of side doors or back doors in an automobile which are formed in a double door style (hereinafter referred to as “a double door”). As illustrated in FIG. 1, as a weather strip installed to such a double door 20 provided in an automobile body 3, there has been used one which comprises a center seal portion 11 which takes place in a front end portion of a rear door 1 confronting a rear end portion of a front door 2, and which is composed merely of a main seal 12 and not composing a closing seal 13.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 2, there has been used a weather strip 30 which comprises a center seal portion 11 and a seal body 14, and the center seal portion 11 comprises a main seal 12 as well as a closing seal 13. In this weather strip 30, the center seal portion 11 and the seal body 14, which is formed of a roof seal 15, an end seal 16 and a lower seal 17, are individually structured for the reason of an easy production and a easy management.
However, in the former conventional weather strip not comprising the closing seal 13 in the center seal portion 11, there is a problem that it induces a wind noise and the sound insulation property thereof is not satisfactory since it does not comprise the closing seal 13.
Further, in the latter conventional weather strip in which the center seal portion 11 and the seal body 14 are individually structured, there is a problem that the noise insulation property thereof is poor because there is consequently formed a cut line where sealing is not properly done (herein after referred to as “a seal cut line”) in the connecting portion between the center seal portion 11 and the seal body 14.
Moreover, there is also a problem in both of the conventional weather strips that water invades into an interior side of an automobile through a gap between a bottom surface of the roof seal 15 and a door panel, because the drainage of rain water or washing water trapped on the roof seal 15 is unsatisfactorily performed.